The present inventon relates to an opthalmic insertion device, and particularly to an insertion device which can insert a contact lens onto the surface of the eye, and more particularly to a contact lens insertion device which can insert a soft and flexible contact lens quickly, accurately, and with a minimum of handling.
The present customary method of inserting a contact lens requires that the previously cleaned and sterilized lens be removed from it's sterilization case by the hand and manually placed upon the tip of one finger and then with the eye lids held open the lens is touched to the eye whereupon if the surface contact between the lens and the eye is greater than that between the finger and the lens, the contact lens will remain smoothly fixed to the surface of the eye. However, it often occures that the lens becomes mispositioned on the finger tip due to various reasons such as premature contact with the eye lid or eye lash, or slippage from the finger tip. When mispositioning occures, an imperfect placement of the lens occures, or the lens is placed in the eye in a folded state, or the lens falls from the finger. Such unsuccessful insertions are not only troublesome and untimely, but sometimes result in the lose of the lens. Furthermore, modern soft contact lenses are plyable enough to become distorted when placed upon the convex surface of the finger. It is important that this distortion does not occure because it interferes with the contact between the lens and the eye. On the tip of the properly wetted finger the lens assumes a slight convex curvature in the center of the lens where a smooth concave curve is most desirable, and sometimes this distortion is so severe that the lens will actually turn inside out and fold over the finger tip making it impossible to apply to the eye. Thus it can be seen that unsanitary and mechanically difficult problems arrise when applying contact lenses by the customary method.
Furthermore, with the present mode of insertion it is difficult or impossible for people with certain debilitating phyical conditions to insert a contact lens themselves, and also difficult and unsanitary for another to perform for them.
Furthermore, much valuable time is lost by doctors, technicians, and patients while trying to insert a contact lens for the first time in the doctor's office in order that an initial examination can be made. Many patients become frustrated after several unsuccessful attempts making the initial insertion even more difficult.
Furthermore, the extended wear type lenses require a greater degree of cleanliness in order to extend their wearing time to that which the lens is designed for. Difficulty in handling and inserting these lenses subjects them to contamination and abrasion shortening the wearing time and the life of the lens.
According to the present invention, there is provided an insertion device which solves these problems in a manner yet unknown. The present invention inserts the contact lens mechanically with a greater degree of accuracy than the insertion done by the finger tip. The present invention has at it's tip a soft rubber cup providing a narrow circular area of contact with the lens, allowing the contact lens to assume it's natural shape while it is being inserted. With the present invention the soft rubber cup and a buffer spring provide a gentle cushioning effect minimizing eye irritation and the possibility of eye injury. With the present invention an accurate placement of the contact lens on the eye surface is accomplished quickly and before eye reflexes can interfere.
Another object of the invention is to provide an insertion device by which a person can easily insert a contact lens onto the eye of another person quickly accurately, and sanitarily. This would be of importance to people desiring to have the advantages of wearing contact lenses, but unable to install the lens themselves.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of conveying the contact lens from it's sterilization case to the eye without handling by the fingers. With the present invention a plunger is provided which creates a vacuum within the rubber insertion cup which can be used to withdraw a lens from a properly designed sterilization case.
Still other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the present specifications, or from the practice of the invention herein disclosed.